Coming Home
by ScoobyDoobyDee
Summary: Finnrey One-shot. Worried about her absence, Rey returns to the Resistance base in hopes of reuniting with Finn. This reunion has been a long time coming for both of them. Occurs after TLJ.


Space was a dark and cold place, which was a stark contrast to the light and hot sand dunes on Jakku. You could forget yourself here… forget the kind of person you used to be and forget the past completely. You could go anywhere, do anything, or be anyone you wanted to be. Yet, Rey found that she did not want to forget herself and her experiences, despite how painful they were. She wanted to remember her past, remember the pain she felt, although it was unbearable at times.

She sat with her legs curled under her on the bench in the main hold of the Millenium Falcon. Chewie insisted that she get some rest before they arrived at the newest Resistance base on Togoria. Instead of sleeping, Rey pulled her legs into her chest, staring at the relief pilot's bunk. Finn had placed a blanket over Rose two months ago in that exact same spot. Sadness and a twinge of jealousy surged over her each time her eyes glanced over it, but she could not prevent herself from doing it, regardless.

After narrowly escaping the First Order on Crait, Leia had contacted a few loyal sympathizers to the Resistance. She secured a safe hide-out for them and began the work of rebuilding the Resistance. Rey, Chewie, and R2-D2 were set to depart, making a return trip to Ahch-To to search for any Jedi artifacts that Luke Skywalker left behind before his death. Finn stayed behind to help. She was proud of him for it, but it only made it harder to say goodbye. At least that time, he had been awake. She remembered it all, every emotion and regret she had that day.

The crew had descended the ramp, and Finn had been the last remaining person. He had glanced down, nervously, and had reached out his hand to her.

"I should be getting used to this by now," he had said sadly.

Rey had curled her fingers in his and let herself be pulled into his warm and secure embrace. She had tucked her head into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes tightly and breathing him in for the last time in a long time. She fought back the tears that threatened to break free. She had just gotten back to him, and the universe was ripping them apart again. Perhaps, they were doomed to be forever separated. Her heart clenched, and she felt the loneliness creep into her soul once again. It was the same loneliness that she felt on Jakku before meeting him. From the moment she knocked him to the ground, that loneliness had been wiped away. He had given her the most precious gift that she had always wished for but never thought she would get - someone who would always come back for her. Although she found friendship and companions in the Resistance, she knew that no matter what would happen in the galaxy, Finn would always be hers. It was overwhelming yet wonderful. It had also been the cause of her sorrow.

"I'll be back," she had mumbled into his shoulder. They were the only words that could escape her lips. She had tightened her hold around his torso before releasing him suddenly. If that was the moment that would separate them, then she had wanted to get it over with before she changed her mind.

Finn had let his arms drop, seemingly confused by her abrupt distance. He had opened his mouth, about to say something, but he left the words unsaid. His tongue moistened his lips before he had finally said, "Take care of yourself, Rey."

Rey's eyes opened, and she let the memory wash over her. She was on her way back now, and she would be reunited with him once again, this time as a Jedi. Her trip to Ahch-To had been a success. She was surprised when her Master revealed himself to her in the form of a Force spirit, and he completed her Jedi training with the third and final lesson. Now, Rey was making her way back to the Resistance, ready to pass on her lessons to the next generation of Jedi.

As she felt the Millenium Falcon come out of Hyperspace, she found herself staring at the bunk once again. A lot could happen in two months, and she was hoping that the time away from Finn did not cause her to lose him.

She unfolded her legs and got up, making her way to the cockpit. Chewie greeted her as she sat down. The green-and-blue planet of Togoria came into her field of view. It resembled Takodana, the place that sealed her destiny when she first touched Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. She wondered what she would find on Togoria and hoped it would bring a reunion rather than the separation on Takodana.

Rey began the landing sequence, feeling the Millenium Falcon breach the atmosphere on the planet and enter into the gravitational field. She felt her stomach clench as they penetrated the lower atmosphere, and the Resistance base became clear ahead. She could not recall the end of the landing sequence, the touchdown, or Chewie and R2 leaving the cockpit. She could only remember the nerves and worry about what she would find if she got up from the pilot's seat.

Her training on Ahch-To opened her senses to the Force, but she chose to close herself off from it all for a moment. She needed to gain composure before seeing him, just in case it was too late. She needed distance from the universe and a chance to pull herself together.

The moment was short-lived as she glanced out of the cockpit window and saw Finn jogging toward the Millennium Falcon. His gaze connected with hers, and she found herself moving from the cockpit to the tunnel without a second thought. Her heart raced, and she held her breath as she heard Finn's voice. He was already making his way up the boarding ramp, and they nearly ran into each other in the main hold tunnel.

The loneliness of the past two months vanished as she threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to pull him into her body.

"Rey," he breathed out, wrapping his arms around her ribcage, and she felt her toes leave the ground for a second as he closed what little space remained between them. "You're back."

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she allowed her senses to open up to the Force for the first time since landing. She felt the life thriving, the serenity, and the balance here, but the greatest thing she felt was Finn. He radiated the power of the Force in a way she had never felt before. However, his Force sensitivity was not the only thing she felt. Her fingers tightened around his back, and she could feel the taut muscles beneath them.

"I'm home," she admitted, tucking her chin into his clavicle and allowing her lips to graze over the muscle there. He was not wearing Poe's jacket, and the shirt hardly contained the heat emanating from his skin. Being this close to him after so long was making her delirious.

His shoulders shook as he laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call this place 'home,' but I guess it beats being on the Starkiller Base any day." He loosened his grip on her torso, allowing her feet to touch the floor once again. He pulled back to look at her but maintained his hold on her.

Rey looked up into his eyes. They were the same welcoming and comforting brown that they had always been. His lips were tilted up in the smallest smile, and she could feel happiness radiating from him. The familiarity and warmth she felt with him was so pure and unfiltered, that she could not help but reveal, "No, not the planet."

Finn's smile dropped into a frown, and a slight crinkle formed between his eyebrows. She did not need her Jedi powers to sense that he was confused.

Rey let her arms slip down from his shoulders until her hands were spread along each side of his neck. She could feel his pulse beneath her fingertips, and her thumbs rested beneath his jawline. "You're my home, Finn," she confessed before her nerves got the better of her.

She noticed his lips parted with an intake of breath right before she pressed her lips to his. They were soft and warm, just as everything about him was, and she pulled herself back reluctantly. Finn's grip had tightened on her as she had kissed him, and she struggled to lean back enough to search his face. Her current position did not allow her to look into his eyes, and he did not give her enough time to fix that.

Before she could adjust, Finn ducked his head and nuzzled her cheek with his nose and lips. His breath rattled unevenly in her ear, as he pleaded with her, "Please tell me that you're really here. Please, tell me that you're in front of me, saying this to me, and not somewhere else. Please, Rey."

The desperation and uncertainty in his voice was evident. The abrupt request made her heart clench simultaneously in pain and joy. She tightened her grip on the back of his neck and pulled him into another, possibly stronger embrace than the first.

"I am really here. I am in front of you, telling you that you are my home, Finn. Wherever you are, you will always be my home. You came back for me when no one else ever had," she said, her voice cracking, "and I need you."

Finn pulled back, staring at her with an intensity and fervor that shook her to the core. He scanned her face, taking in every detail before grasping her waist and pulling her into his body, kissing her with all the pent-up hunger and desire he had been restraining for months.

She was finally whole. Finn did not merely fill in the broken parts of her, he made her feel like she was never broken and lonely in the first place. He simply completed her.

"Hey you two love birds, Leia wants you in the command center for debriefing!" Poe called from the base of the boarding ramp, snapping them both out of their shared stupor.

They pulled apart, smiling at each other in their newfound bliss. Rey reached out her hand to Finn, who took it without hesitation. She let him guide her down the ramp and toward the entrance of the base.

They passed Rose on their way to the command center. She greeted them and told Rey she was glad for her safe return. Rey noticed that she glanced down at their entwined hands, and she gave them a defeated smile. "I can't say I'm surprised, but I am happy for you two," she said and continued on her way. Rey watched Rose leave.

Rey turned and glanced up at Finn, who was already looking at her. Her resolve wavered, and her eyes dropped to the floor nervously. "I wasn't sure if you and her were…" Rey began, but she could not finish the sentence.

"She stopped me from sacrificing myself. She saved my life and almost lost her own in the process," he said wistfully. Finn's own gaze faltered, and he looked off to the side guiltily. "She also kissed me right before she passed out," he confessed.

Rey watched him, but he would not look at her again. She supposed she should be jealous, but it was hard to fault Rose for wanting Finn. "I'm glad she did," Rey said, trying her best to sound neutral. Finn's head snapped back to her in shock. "I'm glad she saved your life, that is," she clarified immediately, "not kissed you. Although, I don't blame her for it," she added, lightening the mood.

Finn smiled with the brightness of a hundred suns, and he kissed her quickly before continuing on their way to meet General Organa.

After the debriefing, Finn showed Rey where the sleeping quarters were. Since the Resistance base was small and incomplete, there were only a limited number of spaces available. One of the few extra spots was available in the far end of the hallway where few people passed regularly. Finn opened the door, and a bare room with a small bed and greeted her eyes. It was tiny, but it was more than enough. More importantly, she felt safe there with Finn.

"I'm sure you're tired," Finn said, squeezing her hand. He had not let go of her throughout the entire debriefing or tour of the base. "I'll let you get settled."

As he loosened his fingers, Rey tightened hers on his. "Don't go. Stay," she requested candidly.

Finn furrowed his brow in concern. "Of course I'll stay. Whatever you want," he said and led her into the room. He released her hand and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her patiently.

Rey closed the door and sat next to him taking his hand again. "Will you lie down with me?" She ran her thumb over his knuckles, noticing a thin scar over the back of his hand.

Finn nodded, and they moved to lay down and face each other on the small bed. Rey reached out and touched Finn's face. He closed his eyes and allowed her to stroke him. She began with his cheek, taking care to caress each hill and valley slowly. His smooth, dark skin warmed beneath her touch, and his eyelids fluttered but remained closed. Her finger made its way up his cheek to his temple, tracing a path across his forehead and down his nose.

Rey watched Finn's nostrils flare as she continued to his cupid's bow and touched his lips. She added a second finger to the caress, tracing his full lips slowly and thoroughly. The smallest space parted them, and Rey could not hold back her want any longer. She replaced her fingers with her own lips, and she was kissing him with months of pent-up longing.

Finn's hand moved to her waist, resting comfortably above the curve of her hip. He was being patient with her, not pushing her or expecting anything of her. If he was half as ready as she was, she was not sure what kind of inhuman strength he had to keep himself restrained. She certainly did not have that kind of restraint, and she grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and touching his warm skin beneath.

Finn inhaled and opened his eyes, pulling back from the kiss and holding eye contact with her. "Rey?" His lips were parted, reddened, and glistening. His eyes were questioning her intentions for them, and she felt his fingers gripping her waist tighter than before.

Her fingers inched higher beneath his shirt, and she watched his reaction become more and more tense as she traced a circular pattern on his chest. She could sense that he was moments away from losing control, but she wanted to make sure he understood what she wanted before. She stopped her ministrations, spreading her palm out over his left pictorial, beneath his heart.

"When I was gone, I thought about you...all the time. I rushed saying goodbye to you because I thought it would mean I would get back sooner, but I was stupid. I regretted not saying something that day, and I was worried that I would be too late when I got back." She paused, swallowing back her nerves as she laid out her feelings for him clearly and honestly. Finn moved his hand from her waist and placed it over hers through his shirt, encouraging her to continue. "I want to be with you...always, and I don't want either one of us to go without telling you that I love you. I loved you from the moment you tried to rescue me on the Starkiller Base, and I haven't stopped." Tears trickled vertically down the bridge of her nose and cheek and onto the pillow. Her throat closed with emotion, and she could not speak anymore, even though she had said what she wanted to say.

Finn released her hand, only to wipe away his own tear, and he repositioned his arm to wrap around her torso and pull her closer to him. He allowed their foreheads to touch, brushing his nose with hers.

He brushed his lips against hers for a moment before saying, "I don't know how or why the universe led me to you. Maybe it was the Force, maybe it was luck, but I am never letting you go. You are my light, and if you love me half as much as I love you, I'll consider myself the luckiest guy in the galaxy." Finn allowed his lips to capture hers again, but this time, he do so with a ferocity that pushed her head back. If it had not been for his hand behind her back, she may have fallen off the bed.

In that moment of pure goodness, Rey felt the Force flowing through her and into Finn, connecting them in a way she had never experienced before. Still, it was not enough. They may have been connected spiritually, but she needed to have him physically, as well. Rey lowered her hand and gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to his chest and forcing him to break the kiss momentarily. They both sat up. Finn helped her remove it, and he lifted it up, off his arms, baring his naked chest to her.

Her lips parted in awe. He was perfectly chiseled and defined, and she used both hands to explore the plains of his body. She paid special attention to the scar on his right shoulder, where he was burned by Kylo Ren's lightsaber. It was puckered and jagged, but it was a symbol of what they went through. She leaned forward, kissing the scar wishing she could take away the pain he must have felt from it.

Finn took advantage of her position, and he pulled her up and into his lap, allowing her legs to straddle his thighs from their seated positions. He reached out to kiss her exposed neck while attempting to undo the complex Jakku attire that she regularly wore. Rey laughed and helped him loosen the folds and tucks of the garments until she was naked from the waste up. He smoothed his hands on her chest, taking care to caress and cup her breasts before leaning forward and taking one into his mouth. His mouth and tongue curled around her nipple while his thumb played with her free one.

Rey writhed from the intensity of the pleasure, and she locked her arms around Finn's neck, bringing her closer to him and keeping her from falling back in blissful agony. She ground her hips into his involuntarily, and she heard his lips release her nipple with a loud "pop."

"Rey," he groaned and rest his forehead between her breasts. "I can't hold out much longer if you keep that up."

She could feel his fingertips digging into the skin of her back, and she understood that he must have been close to the edge.  
"Let's not wait then," she whispered and kissed the top of his head, stroking his neck before lifting his chin to meet her lips with hers.

They continued kissing as they clumsily tried to undress each other. His mouth was fire on hers, and she could not have her fill. When he finally removed his pants and she hers, Finn dragged them back down on the bed with Rey on top.

"I haven't done this before, so you do what you need to do for it to be okay," he encouraged her, looking deep into her eyes and cupping her cheek. He pushed the stray hairs behind her ear. "I can't live with myself if I hurt you."

Rey leaned down and captured his lips before saying, "What makes you think I have done this before?" She gave him one more closed-mouth kiss before grabbing his hardened penis. It looked larger than she thought could fit in her, but she had little knowledge with which to compare. Finn looked up with her, concern on his face despite being lost to the pleasure. She watched his face as she allowed the tip of his penis to penetrate the outer folds of her vagina. His eyes fluttered shut, and he bit his lip. She wanted to kiss him, but she could feel him hit a barrier inside of her. She tried pushing forward and felt some resistance and discomfort, but she continued. With her other hand, she found her clitoris and began rubbing herself in an attempt to offset the pain with the pleasure.

She had not noticed Finn's eyes opening again, but she saw his hand reach out and push hers out of the way, taking up the occupation of pleasuring her. No matter how many times she rubbed herself, there was no comparison to what Finn was doing. The unexpectedness and uncertainty of every move jolted her, and his penis slipped in a little further until she was completed seated on her. She could feel the soreness and discomfort of something large in her, but she could also feel the pleasure he was giving her. She tried pulling herself up, sliding up his penis until only the tip of it remained, and she pushed back down with slightly more ease than the first time. Each motion up and down because less discomforting, and Finn added to the pleasure by thumbing at her nipple, too.

It was not until the sixth thrust that she felt a bundle of nerves being hit in her vagina, and on the seventh thrust, she figured out how to angle herself so that it began the base of a buildup that was rising. Sweat dripped down Finn's brow as he continued to play with her nipple and clitoris, and Rey could sense he would not last much longer. She could feel the tension humming throughout her body, and the pleasure was growing more and more. The feeling of stretching and relaxing was becoming too much, and she moved her hips faster up and down until it was too much. Her climax hit her, and tremors reverberated throughout her body. Her vagina clenched around Finn, and she could feel his own orgasm wash over him. His hands dropped down onto the bed, and Rey collapsed on top of him, completely spent and soar.

They laid like that for a moment, both enjoying the bliss that comes with post-sex contentment. Finn eventually wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace and offering her warmth for her sudden cool body.

"You're my home as much as I'm yours," Finn said quietly, kissing her forehead.

"I know," said Rey as she nuzzled underneath his chin, "And I'll always come back home."


End file.
